Going Soft
by Timothyology
Summary: Begins during the second week of the term in the kids’ 5th year. Draco has a thing for soft, sensitive types…Neville wants Draco to take command. Rated M for language and adult content
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Going Soft

**Word Count:** 1,525

**Rating: **Pg-13 for now

**Authors Notes: **This came to me recently, during my morning routine and I had to start writing it. This is to be rated heavier in later chapters and ummm well, enjoy!

**Week 2:**

Draco has a problem; a staring problem to be precise. Although if he wanted to be perfectly honest, staring was only part of this problem…no it was bigger than staring; it was an obsession.

After a while, Draco figured that he would just get over it; that he would stop staring. But Draco couldn't stop staring. He just _couldn't_. And after the first week, he found that the only thing that he liked more than the baby fat on his face was his blush. He looked so…_soft_.

And really, Draco didn't know what was worse: the fact that his current – dare he say it – _obsession_ was so undeniably accident prone, or that he was – again, this realization was troubling – a _Gryffindor._

Draco's current problem, although there may be two or three more that he has yet to identify, is how to tell him. Because the way that he usually goes about this kind of thing is very….well, blunt, for lack of a better term. Draco knew how to deal with Zabini. He just strode right up to him one day in an abandoned corridor and kissed him. Draco knew how to deal with everyone he'd ever been with…because they were all Slytherins. But Neville is, as he came to terms with earlier, a Gryffindor. And besides that, from what Draco gathered from their past encounters, Neville was soft, sensitive…adorable. Not like any of the other Gryffindors that had invaded some of his fantasies on occasion. Draco wasn't _soft _and he certainly wasn't what he'd refer to as sensitive, except, maybe, in bed. Then what? How? Draco needed a plan, but hadn't the faintest idea where to begin. So, early into week two, Draco decided that he would swallow his pride (which, for Draco was a very big step) and ask his mentor. The man who seemed to know it all, the one person that Draco respected more, even, than the Dark Lord. Draco would ask Severus Snape.

D/N

So Wednesday after potions class, Draco stayed behind, taking much longer to clean out his cauldron than the rest of the class and fidgeting with his shoulder bag. When the dungeon had completely emptied with the exception of him, of course, and professor Snape, Draco made his move.

"Professor!" Draco called. Snape lifted his head slightly from his busy scribbling, and gave a noncommittal groan. Draco sat across from him. "Well, Professor…I have this problem and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me a few pointers." Draco ventured. "I only hope that this isn't about what I think it's about…or more to the point, _who_ I think it's about", Snape drawled lazily. "Wha- Who do you mean?" Draco flinched. He had always kept his emotions at bay. Merlin, had he really been staring that hard?

"What I _mean_ is your almost obsessive need to stare holes into the back of his head." At this Snape flicked his wand slightly. Was he really being that obvious? It's not as if Draco wears his heart on his sleeve, in fact, it's quite the opposite. So, then, how was Severus sure that he wasn't just daydreaming in Neville's general direction? Snape broke the silence then with a small chuckle. "Daydreaming in his general direction, indeed. You _drool_, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco kept his features as stony as ever. "Right. Well therein lies the problem. I've never actually….courted someone of his type." Draco paused, but Snape was silent, enjoying an excuse to actually hear his student _plead_ for his help. When Snape said nothing, Draco continued, "And I need your … assistance". The corners of the potions master's mouth twitched slightly. "Of course," was his reply.

D/N

That night, Draco lay awake in bed, going over his conversation with Severus again. It baffled Draco that in that hour, Snape had never actually told him what the best way to deal with a boy like Neville would be. He only hinted…sort of. He would say things like, "he is a peculiar specimen, indeed. He is an expert at Herbology, the basis of potions, but can't seem to grasp the actual potion making." And then add some off-hand comment later after discussing the below-average grades of his interest, "he may need some extra help in the future." Surely Snape didn't mean for Draco to _tutor_ Longbottom? It was absurd! Why Snape would want Draco to waste such an ungodly amount of his time talking to the boy with no actual physical contact was beyond him; because, Draco was sure that after he had Longbottom, he would be freed from this heinous spell. Of this much he was certain.

Draco laid up half the night thinking of easier, more to the point solutions to his problem. When he could think of nothing more, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

D/N

Draco awoke Thursday morning with the familiar feeling of sweat and the smell of sex. Ever since third year his body had been betraying him on a weekly basis, but never to such an extent. He felt as if he needed another nap! Draco grabbed the wand off of his bedside table and with a muttered _'scourgify'_ he ran, unnoticed, to the showers.

'Today is the day!' he thought to himself as he brushed his perfectly white teeth. Spit. Draco stared long and hard into the mirror for any sign of imperfections, ran a brush through his hair an extra one hundred times, grabbed his sack, and headed to the Great Hall. He didn't wait for Crabbe or Goyle, preferring to be alone with his thoughts before he was to set any plan into motion. On his way, he saw Potter, Weasel, Granger, and….and Neville.

Draco ran into a suit of armor.

Luckily, this had gone unnoticed by the boy-who-he-hated and company. Slightly unnerved, but not derailed, Draco headed back to the Slytherin dormitories to fix his hair and put on some unwrinkled robes.

By the time that he was ready to try again, breakfast was almost over and he had barely made it to the greenhouses on time for Herbology. Draco put on his gloves and readied himself for today's task, not once taking his eyes from that blushing beauty. 'Must it come down to this?' Draco thought as he went over his exact speech in his head. Neville had recently developed a way to completely mute Draco. Truth be told, all he had to do was look him directly in the eye and Draco was useless. He had decided the night before that it would be wise to memorize a basic outline of dialogue before advancing on Neville, for fear of looking worse off than he was.

After class was dismissed, Draco packed quickly and walked out of the greenhouses, unaccompanied, closely following Neville. He had revealed his problem to Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy last night and they all agreed (after the laughing died down) that for Draco to get what he wanted, it would be best if they weren't flanking him for the next few days. Draco made sure that those Super Friends - or whatever they were called these days – were no where in sight before making his move.

"Hullo, Longbottom." Draco tried to sound as pleasant as possible. This threw Neville off. "Er…hi?" he tried, blushing to his full extent. Draco was mesmerized. "I was talking to Professor Snape yesterday and I discovered something that could benefit the both of us - if you were interested." Neville simply nodded. "You, as most know, are doing quite poorly in Potions." Draco continued.

"If you came to tell h-how b-b-b-bad I am at potions, don't b-bother. Everyone knows." Neville chose to stare at his feet just then. "That's not it at all." Draco hurried. "You're looking for a career in Herbology, correct? And Potions _is_ a critical aspect of Herbology, right? And I am the second best at Potions in our class. Aaaannnd I happen to be in the market for a Potions student for extra tutoring." Draco finished, his heart pounding.

Neville looked a bit brighter at this, and Draco melted. "You mean, you'd help me? W-w-wait! What's the catch, Malfoy? Is this some kind of joke?"

Draco cursed himself inwardly. He couldn't ruin his chance to be alone with the Gryffindor, he just couldn't! "No catch. Tutoring just happens to show… leadership traits on your records and would be perfect for the…the finishing school that father wants me to attend after we get out of this dump." Draco tried his best to remain cool. There. That wasn't so hard, and Neville even looked convinced!

"Fine."

Draco's heart leapt. Twice. "Gre- good. Meet me in the potions room at eight tonight, and _don't_ be late," he barked.

Draco thought that the way Neville stuttered around him had to be his new favorite thing.

D/N

For the rest of the day, Draco couldn't seem to stop smiling to himself. To the ordinary passer by this might have been seen as some kind of inside joke, but someone knew better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: ** Starts in Nevilles POV then changes to Draco's after 7:55pm. Please, please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Thursday, 7:30pm:**

"I don't know, Harry…it still seems like a bad idea. What if…what if he _knows_?" Neville shifted uncomfortably on his mattress, not having been able to stand still since Draco's proposal.

"Trust me, Nev, he won't suspect a thing. Besides, what would it matter if he did, huh? You said it yourself: you're trying to get him to notice you."

"I still think this whole thing is a wind-up," Neville sighed. Still very, very unsure, Neville grabbed his potions book, a clean cauldron, and his wand and made his way down to the dungeons.

**D/N**

It wasn't as if Neville didn't _want_ to be noticed, it's just that it had never happened, and new things sort of…scared Neville. Not that Draco had really noticed anything about him other than the fact that Neville was pants at potions. It was just so…so difficult with Professor Snape (at this thought, Neville shuddered) looming over him so. Always watching and waiting and, seemingly, wanting for Neville to mess up. Maybe some extra help was just what he needed. But still…he couldn't let his eyes wander too far from the prize. What Neville wanted was Draco. Draco, with those too soft lips, Draco, with his gorgeous white-blonde hair, and Draco, that commanded the attention of any room. Neville craved him.

Neville had confided solely in Harry, whom he felt that he could trust, about his homosexuality back in third year. Harry had been more than understanding, the way that he always was with Neville, and had helped him cope. Neville had also mentioned his undying crush on Draco Malfoy, (Harry was surprised by this) and today, after the talk that they had had, Harry had done all that he could to help Neville land the man of his dreams.

Harry had said that wearing his shirt with two buttons undone would help Draco notice him, but it just made him feel silly…and people were staring at him in the corridors as if they'd never seen him before. Harry had also given him tips on things to say; small talk to fill any uncomfortable silences and subtle ways to flirt. Neville just hoped that he wasn't dead by the end of the night. Everyone knew that Draco was, in fact, gay, but everyone also knew that picking on Neville was Draco's favorite pastime. "Love taps," Harry had said after one of Neville's especially torturous encounters with the Slytherin. Neville had known that Harry was just trying to help…so he laughed.

Now, as Neville's tutoring session with Draco drew nearer, Neville could think of nothing but the hundreds of butterflies that seemed to occupy his stomach. 'Just act natural…scratch that.'

**D/N**

**Thursday, 7:55pm: **

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, FUCK!" Draco had a new favorite word as he ran around his dormitory, searching desperately for clean robes and his Potions equipment. How could he have let this happen!? He had only meant to close his eyes for a minute, not two hours! He would be late and Neville would think it all a big joke…and then he'd never have him! Wait a second, when did he care so much what the boy thought? He didn't, he told himself, but without the boy's basic approval, the only way into his pants would land him a nice, long sentence in Azkaban. It didn't matter: Draco had just finished brushing his teeth again, and was now working on his hair and tying his laces simultaneously. Finished! Draco grabbed his things and walked quickly towards the Potions classroom.

It was 8:15 before Draco was at the door to the Potions classroom. It was closed…did that mean that Neville had already gone? Draco reached for the handle, but it opened of its own accord. He looked up to see Neville standing on the other side.

"You're here." Neville sounded slightly shocked.

"Of course I am. Just a bit late, that's all. I said I would be here, did I not?" Draco was slightly annoyed.

"Well, yes, b-but-

"Are you suggesting that I would break my word, Longbottom? A Malfoy, contrary to popular belief, never lies. Let's get started, shall we?" Draco shouldered his way through the door frame and headed to a table toward the front of the class.

"Are you coming?" Draco called back. Neville scrambled to sit down. Draco busied himself with taking his supplies out of his bag, and setting them onto the table.

"What is it that you need help with?" Draco asked. He could see Neville searching for a topic in his head, his eyes darting up and down again. From his position directly across from the boy, Draco was intoxicated by Neville's scent. He smelled like innocence.

"Well…um…that is…" Draco simply stared and waited as Neville stumbled over his thoughts. Draco noted that the top two buttons of Neville's shirt were undone. Neville was clumsy, and Draco simply assumed he had forgotten to fasten them…not that Draco was complaining. The buttons left a small expanse of milky white skin exposed and Draco contemplated licking every inch of it. He wondered what the boy tasted like…

"I can never seem to st-stir a potion the right amount of times in any direction…and I don't think I even know where to start with finding antidotes to poisons," Neville finally sorted out.

Despite those both being potions basics (Draco often wondered how Neville expected to pass his Potions O.W.L.) Draco decided against insulting the boy over it. "Well then, lucky for you I brought a small sample of a poison that we brewed in Potions last week. I'll teach you how to neutralize it and stir correctly all in one sitting." Draco tried a small smile, but it came off more like a smirk to Neville (Draco could tell this from how Neville flinched). Really…did he think that Draco thought to poison him in his spare time?

It was about 20 minutes into the potions half hour stewing when Neville spoke next. "Thank you," came a small voice. "Thanks for helping me," Neville finished.

"Whatever," Draco spat, silently cursing himself for doing so. Draco sighed. "You're not as bad at this as everyone thinks, Longbottom. One would think, from the outcome of this antidote, that you were just putting one over on everyone." Neville looked up and smiled a big, goofy smile. "Thank you," Neville repeated.

After their session was over, Draco had agreed to meet Neville again some time over the weekend, claiming that he would be 'in touch' and let Neville know when he was available. Neville nodded and left the dungeon, almost not opening the door to let himself out. As Neville walked out Draco couldn't help but notice that he also had quite a nice rear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Week 3:**

By the time Sunday rolled around, Neville was on cloud 9. After their tutoring session, Neville had run back to Gryffindor Tower to tell Harry all about it. And even though Harry was in semi disbelief over some of the things that Draco had said to his friend, he was certainly happy for him. The next step from there, as Harry had told him, was to flirt outside of his tutoring. With that in mind, Neville decided to attend a quidditch scrimmage that Saturday between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Neville didn't particularly like quidditch, aside from all of the fit lads zooming around in uniforms, but seeing Draco almost fall off of his broom after spotting him in the stands was well worth it.

It was now Sunday and Draco had not yet been 'in touch' with Neville, who, for once, wasn't worried at all. His gran always said 'never to look for trouble or love, because both will find you eventually.' And it seemed, aside from the slightly pessimistic tone of that proverb, that she was right. But did Draco lo-, feel the same way about Neville that Neville felt about Draco? It was definitely hard to say and way too early to tell, now that Neville had thought about it. Draco was still insulting him on Thursday night and hadn't even spoken to him on the quidditch pitch last night…but that was fine! At least he hadn't gone out of his way to insult him, right? Come to think of it, Draco hadn't done any of that all term; it was kind of strange.

"Mornin', Neville." Harry interrupted his thoughts. Harry, who was now wrapped loosely in a towel, slightly damp for his morning shower, stared strangely at Neville.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry. I was thinking that's all."

Harry smiled and let his towel drop to the floor as he turned away from Neville to start dressing. Why did he have to look so good naked, Neville wondered. Harry was Neville's best mate, and, thanks to the quidditch locker rooms, was used to changing around many other guys. Neville was not. Even now, as Harry slipped his underwear over his too-fit arse, he went on speaking, unnoticed by Neville. It wasn't that he really didn't like looking at Harry's body, but that he envied it. It just wasn't fair! Neville poked a finger at his own too-soft stomach and his smile faltered a bit. Draco was like that; like Harry. What would he think of Neville's -

Neville came back to his senses when he noticed the bulge in his pajamas start to rise. He pulled the covers up to his waist just in time for Harry to turn back around.

"Well, I won't wait forever you know! Go on and get showered before we miss breakfast!" Harry seemed a bit impatient.

**D/N**

Draco was giddy from pleasure. Tonight was the night. This was it! As Draco's hands glided down over Neville's stomach to finger at his navel, the only thing that he could think was how beautiful Neville was naked and blushing. Draco gazed down at that creamy expanse of skin and smiled devilishly…Neville had no idea what he was in for. Draco raked his eyes over Neville's pink cock and licked his lips. Neville jumped at the sensation of Draco's hot, wet mouth closing around him. Draco slowly engulfed all of Neville, enjoying the desperate whimpers and thrusts. Neville came within minutes, looking sated, if slightly embarrassed.

Draco looked up at Neville for permission, and then pushed his fingers inside of him, careful to stretch him enough to make room for his ever expanding cock.

"Yes?"

"Yes"

Draco positioned himself over Neville and –

Woke with a start. A DREAM!? Merlin, he felt wet…WAS wet. '_Puberty has got to be the worst form of torture on the male anatomy since that severing hex that father taught me…._' Draco fumed all the way to the showers.

Stripped of his pajamas, Draco stepped hesitantly into the already running water, sputtering a bit as a stray stream of water assaulted his nose. The water was warm, calming; a definite relief to his previous incident. The running water and solitude of the cell had also given Draco a chance to think solely on his goal. After his incident on the quidditch pitch yesterday, Pansy would likely never let him live that one down, he needed some time to regroup; get the ball back in his court. No matter how damned disarming Neville was Draco was in charge here, of this much he was certain.

The coming school week meant that much of his time would be devoted to getting the marks that were acceptable to his mother and father - except in muggle studies (Narcissa and Lucius had laughed at the notion that any pureblood wizard or witch would need to learn what day to day life for a muggle was like); he would have practically no time at all to see Neville, except for in the corridors and the few classes that their houses shared. Even then, the wizarding world's Golden Boy seemed to watch Neville's every move.

By Wednesday, there wasn't a time when Potter wasn't by Neville's side, from suspicion or something else Draco wasn't sure. Wednesday ngiht found Draco staring, unseeing at a pile of Potions books. This, Draco thought, somewhat grudgingly, might call for a bit of help.

**D/N**

**Thursday, some time after lunch**

Ronald Weasley disliked Draco Malfoy on mere principle alone (he thought that this might be because the Malfoy's and the Weasley's had never really gotten on well, as far as he knew) but it was times like this that drove his feelings of disdain towards the little ferret to a new level.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" Ron snarled as he struggled against the invisible ropes that held him in place.

"Very well," Draco smirked and waved his wand.

Ron rubbed his agitated wrists and fumed, face beet red.

"What did you want, Malfoy?"

"It's simple really; I need your h…he…I require your assistance." Draco sighed, defeated. Ron eyed him warily.

"What do you mean? And if that were true, why didn't you just ask me for it, instead of ambushing me?"

"Would you have stayed this long otherwise? I thought not. Anyway, I need to be alone for a while with one of your friends tomorrow, but it would seem that your precious Potter-"

At this Ron took a step forward. "What do you want with Harry? Come to turn him in to your master, _ferret_?" Draco heaved another sigh.

"You're such a blind, righteous Gryffindor, Weasley; I don't want Potter. I want Longbottom. I need you to distract the-boy-who-mettles long enough for me to have a moment alone with Neville tomorrow evening." Ron was taken aback by this.

"Wh-what would _you_ want with Neville?" Ron grabbed Draco's robes and thrust him against the cold stone.

"I want to court him, if you must know, you Neanderthal."

At this Ron dropped Draco and burst out laughing. Draco narrowed his eyes and Ron stopped cold. "R-really?" Ron's mind practically whirred out loud as he worked out why on Earth Draco would want Neville. After a short time, Ron met Draco's eyes.

"Fine. I don't know where you're going with this, but I suppose Neville deserves _someone_… even if he is Slytherin." Malfoy's face remained stoic.

"Good. Ask Neville to accompany you and Potter to the Library tomorrow night around eight. Tell him you need assistance with some 'research' on that Herbology assignment; he should believe that. Conveniently wander off into some far away corner with Potter later and I'll be there to – er- distract Longbottom." Draco turned to walk away, and stopped suddenly. "Thank you," he mumbled before pointedly stalking in the other direction.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tim here! I wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter at first, but then a friend suggested I integrate Ron somehow...so that's what I did. But after writing it..it felt kind of weird to me...I've got some more written after this already, so just in case this chapter threw some of you,don't worry, it gets back closer to the original tone of this piece later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday**

Neville's mind was racing. It was only 10 in the morning and already he had been excused from the rest of his classes today. His teachers found him "distracted" (this was Snape) and sent him back to his dormitory for 'relaxation.' This, to his knowledge, was the first time that anything of the like had happened when a student wasn't sick…and by Snape's definition, sick meant anything past being decapitated. He wasn't sure what was going on, but perhaps he did need a bit of rest and relaxation…after all, he had been staring straight into the seat where Draco usually sat in Potions…Draco had never missed Potions.

So, Neville was heading back to Gryffindor Tower to have a lie down; he was almost to the portrait hole, when he turned a blind corner and smacked, hard into a warm body, which fell to the ground with a thud. His eyes swept over platinum hair and hard, pointed features.

"M-Malfoy?" Neville recovered and offered the still sitting boy a hand.

Draco stood up on his own.

"Are we back to surnames, then Longbottom? Well, I suppose that you can go on alone.."

Neville furrowed his brow in confusion and concentration. The look on Draco's face was almost…sad, but his tone was icy as ever. The offending boy bumped Neville's shoulder on his way down the corridor.

"Wait! Draco. D-do you want to walk with me?" Neville tried, his face growing terribly hot.

Draco gave a sharp turn and studied Neville for a few seconds before answering, "As a matter of fact _Neville_, I did. I wish to accompany you to your dormitory. I've never been and it seems as though knowing the living conditions of you friends is a standard practice."

Neville's heart fluttered. Friends? Only a week ago they were enemies, using each other for some kind of gain or another, but now…now.

"Umm….Well, I…I –

"Well can I come along, or not?" Draco seemed impatient. Neville looked up into his icy-grey eyes and made a split second decision.

"Yes."

**D/N**

They walked the rest of the way in silence, until they came upon the painting of the Fat Lady. She looked up warily at the two boys before her. "Password?" She asked in a clipped tone. Draco looked from her to Neville, who seemed to be wracking his brain for the week's password (Draco had heard that Neville forgot this often and he was now hoping that the Fat Lady would just open out of pity). After a minute or two, Neville said, "Pixies!!" and then Fat Lady smiled and swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room.

Draco entered the common room, soaking in his surroundings. Well it certainly was _warmer _than the Slytherin common room, if a bit less stylish. House banners hung from the walls and a few first years occupied the surrounding couches, talking animatedly amongst themselves. This all seemed to stop, though, once Draco entered the room. Neville grabbed Draco's hand and led him upstairs to the 5th year's dormitory. Once inside, Neville turned to Draco and muttered something about Dean and Seamus telling stories to all of the younger students. Draco smirked. My, he was popular around these parts.

"Come and sit?" Neville gestured to a spot on his bed as he himself sat down, dumping his shoulder bag onto the floor. Draco sat down next to the boy and inhaled deeply. He smelled so damn sweet. Draco's cock was twitching with excitement. He turned to look at Neville, who was staring straight back at him.

"Draco…I…I really, really…I have…"

Draco chose that exact moment to lean closer and kiss Neville, openmouthed. He tasted sweet and salty and warm and incredible. When he pulled away, after what felt like centuries, Neville was beet red and had a goofy grin plastered on his face. _So…this is kissing?_ He thought.

Draco leaned in again, this time Neville was ready to react. When Draco's tongue made its way to his own, he let it. Neville was vaguely aware of the sound of someone opening the door…but he was too distracted to care. Draco's hands were wandering along his sides and under his shirt and oh God, that felt great! Now they were making their way to his…oh no…he didn't want..not yet! Neville grabbed Draco's arm in way of protest, but Draco didn't stop, except to say that 'everything was okay' and to 'let it happen'. What was going on? Draco had seemed so nice only a moment ago…so nice and so right! Neville struggled again, only to have Draco pin him back against the mattress, his hands holding Neville in place, nails digging sharply into his wrists.

There was a far off bang, a flash of red light, and Draco was on the floor. Neville shot up, sweaty and panting and reached for his wand. When had Harry gotten here!?

"What were you doing to him?!" Harry was holding his wand out, his eyes wild. Draco didn't reach for his wand, instead, swung his fist, landing a blow to Harry's face. Harry stumbled and Neville came to his side.

"Get out. Now." Neville's voice was low and shaky…Draco reached for him only to be met with Neville's wand.

Draco let out a mirthless laugh and stalked out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****Well this one was a bit short, I admit...but I felt that I should get to a turning point in the plot. Also...thanks for the story alerts and favorites, but I'd love to see more reviews! They help me understand what about the last chapter you liked and didn't like and what you'd like to see more of! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Week 4:**

**Friday, 3pm:**

Had it really only been a week? To Draco, it felt like an eternity. Even now, as he sat fiddling with his wand in some abandoned corridor of the castle, all he could think about was murdering that damned wonder boy. Once again, Harry Potter had ruined him.

"Patience" Pansy had told him, "is the key. How did you expect to conquer a Gryffindor without a proper trap and bait, little dragon?"

He hated that nickname. He tried to explain to the brat that he _did_have everything that he needed, that Neville was willing, and that Draco himself had made sure of it first…but even as he said it, images of Neville's bruised wrists and wide eyes wandered through his mind. Alright, so maybe he hadn't waited that long at all…and maybe, just maybe, Neville wasn't ready. Well then _why_ would that little bitch whimper for him so?! Draco was tired of all of this waiting. If anything was going to be done, he would have to be the one to do it. Especially now, with Potter and that damned Weasley guarding the boy as if their life depended on it.

_Gryffindors are so… _ but even before Draco could grab at the words that danced on the tip of his tongue, a figure meandered into his view.

**Wednesday:**

"I don't think that he knew what he was doing, Harry!" Neville tried for the thousandth time. They were having the same argument that they had finished time and time together since Saturday morning. Neville had decided that this time it wouldn't end up a tie.

"Neville…he had his hands on you, you were calling for help and when I came in, he almost cursed you!" Harry sounded as exasperated as he looked. It had been quite a week. Harry and Ron had been following Neville very closely since the incident, but there was no sign of Malfoy anywhere. They had even taken turns watching him while he slept. Now that Draco knew the Gryffindors password, Harry kept dropping hints that Draco might try and kidnap him.

"But he didn't know, Harry! He just…he's not used to this sort of thing, you know? And you know what else? He isn't the death-eater-in-training that you're making him out to be; he's different now…softer."

Harry laughed at this.

"Nev…really? You're going to trust him after what happened? What happened to the boy I used to know? The Neville I used to know?"

Neville hopped off of the edge of his bed and walked towards the door.

"Don't follow me."

"The Neville I used to love…"

Harry's confession fell on deaf ears; Neville had already left.

**Thursday:**

Sitting alone in the Library, reading, the rather mousy, rather bushy haired girl screwed up her face in concentration. For weeks it had raged on, all around her: the storybook romance of two star-crossed lovers, separated by house, kept apart by status. It was just like the classics! Shakespeare, Spenser, Homer! It had been such a breathtaking read…er- watch that Hermione had completely forgotten to…well, not so much interfere as – intervene!

And so she sat, nose deep in _Advanced Potion Making, Level 5, _scheming a way to unite Draco and Neville. Of course, she was doing this mostly for Neville – the poor boy deserved someone, as good as he is – than Draco – who, if you asked her, had a heart as cold as ice, though he seemed to be a completely different person around the Gryffindor boy. So different, in fact, that Hermione had thought she had done a double take when she heard about the events of that Friday past. Draco may be a cold, slimy git, but he would never do anything of the sort to poor Neville. She just couldn't believe it. Of course, she had yet to get around to asking either party firsthand….

Well all of that was beside the point. Bringing together Draco and Neville would have been difficult to begin with and would be even more so now that the rumors had started flying.

Hermione was deep in thought when a very small voice spoke in her ear.

"Hi…"

**Friday, 3:15pm:**

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You.."

"…"

"I meant…Well, you must know by now that it's hard for me to…what I mean to say is that I'm not – used to – well…"

"I know. I know that you didn't mean to. I saw it the moment you picked yourself up off of the floor."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding. For forgiving me? For.."

"Trying so hard? You know, you don't have to hide behind the mask all of the time. You're different; _better_ around him. Even Ron and Hermione can see that."

"Yes, but-

"He's out by the lake, you know."

And with that, Harry was gone.

D/N

Ten minutes later found Hermione Granger laying, in an uncomfortable heap on the bathroom floor. She would wonder soon after, and for a long time to come, if what she had done was right. As she scraped the last of the Polyjuice potion into the toilet, and picked the jet black hair out from her own, she made an early decision that it was.

D/N

The bark was rough and smooth and painful and peaceful all at once. Neville mused to himself that this was what Draco must have been made of. It had been an entire week and still, nothing. Draco hadn't even tried to talk to him. Well…his unwanted bodyguards might have had a bit to do with that. Still! Draco was resilient and no one or nothing had ever gotten in the way of him getting what he wanted. So then, why hadn't he gotten to Neville?

The autumn breeze felt fine against his face and he chuckled lightly. This, he thought, must be what it's like to be in love. For everything that had happened between the two, Neville still felt a hot, unbearable longing for the boy who had only recently tried to…well. After a lifetime with his Gran, Neville had developed a way of looking on the bright side of life – one had to! He only wished that Hermione was right. It was, after all 3:30…if everything went right, then he should have been here half an hour ago. There was only one explanation for his absence. Neville sighed a long sigh and made to get up.

"Don't move."

Neville's heart raced.

"You look much lovelier in the wild."

Neville felt his face grow hot at the sound of the familiar drawl.

"You really are good you know… at potions…and other things."

"Draco Malfoy, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were trying to sweet talk me."

"You would think that."

Draco smiled and flopped down next to the still blushing boy.

"Longbottom. Neville. I'm sorry."

"I know."

"So can we go back to they way that we were?"

"Well, I don't know _what_ we were…but no. No, we can't."

"Oh."

"Draco Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?"

**Week 5:**

**Tuesday:**

Being with Draco Malfoy wasn't what exactly Neville had in mind when he had asked him to be his boyfriend. For starters, Neville had heard from various sources, most recently from Blaize Zabini, that "together" was a term that Draco used very loosely. They weren't together much more than they had been before the incident, really, and when they were, it was much more awkward than even Neville had anticipated. It was filled with long pauses where Draco seemed to just Study Neville's face and expressions. It felt like he was reading his mind (Neville had also heard that professor Snape was a skilled Legilimense and that, on occasion, Snape had taught Draco a thing or two about the rare magic).

Draco rarely talked about his childhood, home life, or even his friends, claiming that they were mostly acquaintances. Instead, he seemed to be hungry for knowledge about Neville's past (Harry had warned Neville not to reveal too much, because of the position of Draco's infamous Father in relation to You-Know-Who). Neville happily obliged; it was kind of cute.

After potions class, Draco had bumped shoulders with Neville, almost playfully, and slipped a note into the pocket of his robes. "_Meet me tonight at eight in from of the Slytherin common room entrance" _it had said. Neville was careful not to reveal this to Harry, who had been prodding at him all day ever since he saw the blush that accompanied Neville whenever anyone so much as said the word 'Slytherin'. He wasn't afraid of what Harry would do to Draco so much as what it would do to Harry's feelings. Neville was quite aware that the boy-who-lived had had feelings for him for several months now…

Neville had, however, told Ron, who had boasted a great deal before about being a very good…well, fuck, for lack of a better word.

"You want me to…teach you, then?" Ron had said with a bewildered amusement. It wasn't every day that anyone had actually wanted to talk to him about the subject.

"Well, no. I mean yes! I mean…well, I want to know how you can tell if someone wants you to.."

"I understand, mate. I'm not condoning sleeping with the git, buuuuut…he's your git now, I suppose."

The conversation had ended rather abruptly when Dean and Seamus had burst through the dormitory door, talking animatedly about some Quidditch match or another. Neville blushed and left in a hurry.

It was 7:30 now, and Neville had left dinner early to get ready for his "date". As he sat on his bed, flattening his hair for what must have been the millionth time, he wondered for a second about Draco's true intentions. He glanced again at his watch and set off for the Slytherin dungeon.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Week 5:**

**Tuesday:**

Being with Draco Malfoy wasn't what exactly Neville had in mind when he had asked him to be his boyfriend. For starters, Neville had heard from various sources, most recently from Blaize Zabini, that "together" was a term that Draco used very loosely. They weren't together much more than they had been before the incident, really, and when they were, it was much more awkward than even Neville had anticipated. It was filled with long pauses where Draco seemed to just Study Neville's face and expressions. It felt like he was reading his mind (Neville had also heard that professor Snape was a skilled Legilimense and that, on occasion, Snape had taught Draco a thing or two about the rare magic).

Draco rarely talked about his childhood, home life, or even his friends, claiming that they were mostly acquaintances. Instead, he seemed to be hungry for knowledge about Neville's past (Harry had warned Neville not to reveal too much, because of the position of Draco's infamous Father in relation to You-Know-Who). Neville happily obliged; it was kind of cute.

After potions class, Draco had bumped shoulders with Neville, almost playfully, and slipped a note into the pocket of his robes. "_Meet me tonight at eight in from of the Slytherin common room entrance" _it had said. Neville was careful not to reveal this to Harry, who had been prodding at him all day ever since he saw the blush that accompanied Neville whenever anyone so much as said the word 'Slytherin'. He wasn't afraid of what Harry would do to Draco so much as what it would do to Harry's feelings. Neville was quite aware that the boy-who-lived had had feelings for him for several months now…

Neville had, however, told Ron, who had boasted a great deal before about being a very good…well, fuck, for lack of a better word.

"You want me to…teach you, then?" Ron had said with a bewildered amusement. It wasn't every day that anyone had actually wanted to talk to him about the subject.

"Well, no. I mean yes! I mean…well, I want to know how you can tell if someone wants you to.."

"I understand, mate. I'm not condoning sleeping with the git, buuuuut…he's your git now, I suppose."

The conversation had ended rather abruptly when Dean and Seamus had burst through the dormitory door, talking animatedly about some Quidditch match or another. Neville blushed and left in a hurry.

It was 7:30 now, and Neville had left dinner early to get ready for his "date". As he sat on his bed, flattening his hair for what must have been the millionth time, he wondered for a second about Draco's true intentions. He glanced again at his watch and set off for the Slytherin dungeon.

D/N

"I've been exxxxxpecting youssss"

Neville jumped at the sound. It seemed to be coming from all around the dungeon. A hiss of a hundred different voices, speaking all at once, was creating a bizarre echoing effect. Neville realized that it must have come from the large, marble door at the end of the hall. It was like a shrine; an enormous, emerald carved snake wove in and around the round door, its head, the center knob. It had eyes of opal, and, Neville could swear, was slowly slithering out of his way as he approached nearer. By the time he had reached the door, nothing but the head of the serpent was left. He reached for it, but was shocked to see that the door had begun opening on its own.

'_I wonder_' he thought dully, '_if everything in Slytherin is as strange as this_'.

As he stepped through the entranceway, he gawked in awe and slight horror at the sight above and all around him. The Slytherin quarters, he was surprised to find, were located below the Castle Lake! Above him thick, probably enchanted glass shown with the green of the murky bottom, and was constantly creating shadows like a cold-burning fire. There was a marvelous chandelier in the center, all diamonds and pearls and crystal. _'They've got taste_' Neville thought. The round-faced boy turned to check the room's furnishings, but was abruptly knocked back by an invisible force - or, rather, a blonde one.

"You look like you've never seen great style before." Draco smirked as he offered a helping hand to the grounded Gryffindor. Neville took it and brushed off his robes.

"It's a bit like Gran's actually…without all of the green….and the lake, that is." Draco raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at this. He had, of course, forgotten that the Longbottom's were a family as old as his own, and with just as much status and fortune. Neville had revealed once after their now weekly potions 'tutoring' sessions that he had grown up on his grandmother's estate, 25 acres of grounds, manor, gardens, and – Draco liked this one best of all – their own personal Quidditch pitch.

"Shall I show you to my room?"

Neville blushed, but Draco took this as confirmation, leading Neville, by hand, up to his dormitory. Neville could already imagine what Slytherin pranks were set up around the room in preparation for his visit. He could see Pansy and Blaize laughing openly and talking about his relationship a little too loudly. He was terrified. Just when Neville had been prepared for the worst, Draco opened the door.

There was only one bed.

"Whe-

"I live alone," Draco said automatically.

"Quite nice, actually. Snape's doing."

"Oh." Was all Neville could manage.

Neville mustered up all his courage and stiffly walked into Draco's room, which shut itself behind him. Draco wore a concerned look.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Promise." Neville had never heard him speak so truthfully. He almost felt sorry for acting the way he was and loosened up immediately.

"Those are from my mum," Draco commented, sounding quite nervous, as Neville picked up a small, crystal statuette. It was a shimmering blue tortoise, unlike anything that Neville had ever seen. It had a shell, yes, but also fangs, a wild mane of fur and very sharp claws on it's hind legs. If he weren't a wizard, he would have laughed.

"What kind of animal is this?"

"That…that's a Chimera. Chimera's a tricky, because most of the species take a different shape from the others, always mimicking non-magical animals. The only thing is, they can never quite stick to one animal, but prefer many. That's why the always look sort of like patchwork."

"I like it." Neville said simply.

There were about a hundred crystal animals in all, both magical and muggle, lining the shelves on the wall closest to the door. After that there were Quidditch team banners (Draco seemed particularly interested in the Bulgarians – he had a large poster of Viktor Krum lining one wall), a vanity with a talking mirror (it sort of sounded like a particularly fussy Hermione), a large foot-locker and a gigantic mahogany wardrobe that was magicked to be sort of a walk-in closet. The whole room was greens and grays and a very pretty royal blue that covered most of his bedspread.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"You. You're so different now. So much more."

"More?" Draco seemed positively perplexed.

"Yeah, there's sort of more to you. Now."

"Now? Well what did you think I was before, a horse?"

"No…just – just never mind." Neville was red from the neck up, and Draco thought that it suited him just fine. His face was one, big goofy smile and his big, blue eyes were currently obstructed by long, dark lashes.

"Neville, sometimes you're a very confusing boy."

Neville kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

"I've been exxxxxpecting youssss"

Neville jumped at the sound. It seemed to be coming from all around the dungeon. A hiss of a hundred different voices, speaking all at once, was creating a bizarre echoing effect. Neville realized that it must have come from the large, marble door at the end of the hall. It was like a shrine; an enormous, emerald carved snake wove in and around the round door, its head, the center knob. It had eyes of opal, and, Neville could swear, was slowly slithering out of his way as he approached nearer. By the time he had reached the door, nothing but the head of the serpent was left. He reached for it, but was shocked to see that the door had begun opening on its own.

'_I wonder_' he thought dully, '_if everything in Slytherin is as strange as this_'.

As he stepped through the entranceway, he gawked in awe and slight horror at the sight above and all around him. The Slytherin quarters, he was surprised to find, were located below the Castle Lake! Above him thick, probably enchanted glass shown with the green of the murky bottom, and was constantly creating shadows like a cold-burning fire. There was a marvelous chandelier in the center, all diamonds and pearls and crystal. _'They've got taste_' Neville thought. The round-faced boy turned to check the room's furnishings, but was abruptly knocked back by an invisible force - or, rather, a blonde one.

"You look like you've never seen great style before." Draco smirked as he offered a helping hand to the grounded Gryffindor. Neville took it and brushed off his robes.

"It's a bit like Gran's actually…without all of the green….and the lake, that is." Draco raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at this. He had, of course, forgotten that the Longbottom's were a family as old as his own, and with just as much status and fortune. Neville had revealed once after their now weekly potions 'tutoring' sessions that he had grown up on his grandmother's estate, 25 acres of grounds, manor, gardens, and – Draco liked this one best of all – their own personal Quidditch pitch.

"Shall I show you to my room?"

Neville blushed, but Draco took this as confirmation, leading Neville, by hand, up to his dormitory. Neville could already imagine what Slytherin pranks were set up around the room in preparation for his visit. He could see Pansy and Blaise laughing openly and talking about his relationship a little too loudly. He was terrified. Just when Neville had been prepared for the worst, Draco opened the door.

There was only one bed.

"Whe-

"I live alone," Draco said automatically.

"Quite nice, actually. Snape's doing."

"Oh." Was all Neville could manage.

Neville mustered up all his courage and stiffly walked into Draco's room, which shut itself behind him. Draco wore a concerned look.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Promise." Neville had never heard him speak so truthfully. He almost felt sorry for acting the way he was and loosened up immediately.

"Those are from my mum," Draco commented, sounding quite nervous, as Neville picked up a small, crystal statuette. It was a shimmering blue tortoise, unlike anything that Neville had ever seen. It had a shell, yes, but also fangs, a wild mane of fur and very sharp claws on its hind legs. If he weren't a wizard, he would have laughed.

"What kind of animal is this?"

"That…that's a Chimera. Chimera's a tricky, because most of the species take a different shape from the others, always mimicking non-magical animals. The only thing is, they can never quite stick to one animal, but prefer many. That's why the always look sort of like patchwork."

"I like it." Neville said simply.

There were about a hundred crystal animals in all, both magical and muggle, lining the shelves on the wall closest to the door. After that there were Quidditch team banners (Draco seemed particularly interested in the Bulgarians – he had a large poster of Viktor Krum lining one wall), a vanity with a talking mirror (it sort of sounded like a particularly fussy Hermione), a large foot-locker and a gigantic mahogany wardrobe that was magicked to be a version of a walk-in closet. The whole room was greens and grays and a very pretty royal blue on his bedspread.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"You. You're so different now. So much more."

"More?" Draco seemed positively perplexed.

"Yeah, there's sort of more to you. Now. More human."

"Now? Well what did you think I was before, a horse?"

"No…just – just never mind." Neville was red from the neck up, and Draco thought that it suited him just fine. His face was one big, goofy smile and his big, blue eyes were currently obstructed by long, dark lashes.

"Neville, sometimes you're a very confusing boy."

"Me? Confusing?" Neville looked around perplexed.

Draco heaved a great sigh. '_Or maybe just confused_' he thought.

Neville chanced a glance at Draco's face, who was now studying him carefully. This was just so damn strange to Neville. Why was Draco always watching him?

"Why do you do that?" he blurted.

"Do… what?" Draco seemed slightly unaware.

"Staring. At me."

"Staring?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, staring. Every time we're together you just…well, you stare at me. A lot." Neville was starting to blush again at his directness.

Draco shrugged indifferently.

"Maybe I just like the way you look." Draco replied after a moment, a sudden intensity in his eyes.

Neville smiled. Draco was very close to him now; small puffs of breath heating his face. Neville felt his brain go into overdrive. He was too close, he smelled too good and he was too…well, Draco. Neville decided to throw his caution to the wind and he kissed him. He kissed Draco long and soft, his teeth eventually giving in to Draco's questioning tongue. Neville moaned, and a fire was lit in the pit of Draco's stomach, his cock instantly hard. Neville backed onto the bed, slowly laying back, allowing Draco's hands to run through his hair, down his sides, everywhere.

Draco felt Neville's answering erection against his own, through the too thick denim and ground himself against the brunette. Neville gasped and moaned and pushed up against him in wanting. Draco rocked against him again and again, kissing, licking, biting and clawing Neville all over. Neville was close now, the heat of his throbbing erection nearing release was too much and Draco sensed it. Draco pulled back, suddenly and Neville whined with longing.

"May I?" Draco asked, reaching for Neville's fly. Neville nodded enthusiastically as Draco pulled Neville's jeans and boxers to his knees before doing the same to his own. Draco resumed rocking against Neville until he heard the boy cry out his name.

* * *

**Notes:** Well, there you have it: Neville's first sexual experience with Draco. It may be a while until I update again, and for that I'm sorry...but it will be nicer in the long run. It really has to do with the length of my chapters. Right now they're very short, even for me...but the next chapter is already somewhat written and is about 6,000 words...what I'm trying to do is write a bit of the chapter after that before I post, to cut down on the wait time for this story. So, in the end, you'll be getting longer chapters sooner (with the exception of this next chapter which might not be up for several weeks)! Hope you liked this one! Review, please!

Oh! And I'm STILL looking for a beta for this and another story! Right now I'm having my roommates read them between school and work and other things...which is part of the reason why you guys have to wait so long for them! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes first- Hello, again! I know that it's been MONTHS since my last update, and for that I apologize. My life has been taking several, very abrupt twists and turns, and I really haven't had all that much time to write...plus, I didn't really know how to start this chapter of 'Going Soft'. But, I re-read all of my own works and picked up where I left off. **

**Also, I'm currently looking for a beta for future chapters of this story, 'Wet, Hot, Japanese Summer', 'House Politics', and 'FlirtKissSmirk'. If you're interested, please send me a message and we'll talk. Soooo, without futher ado-**

* * *

**Saturday- just before Noon.**

What was left of the school week came and went, and, with it Neville's confidence. He had been so excited by the prospect of meeting Draco's closest friends during their last meeting. But that was then, and this was now. And now Neville's heart was racing as he sifted through the clothes in his wardrobe, eyeing each new piece of fabric with a scrutinizing gaze.

"He won't judge you, you know." a voice came from behind the nervous boy, startling him. Of course, he at once recognized this voice as that of his best friend, the one and only, Harry Potter.

"Yes, I know, Harry. It's his friends I'm worried about." Neville conceded.

Harry breathed a heavy sigh as he sat on the edge of his friends bed. Neville, seeing this, gave up his search abruptly and joined him. Harry smiled slightly and placed a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Who cares what they think of you. You and Draco are together and if they're really his friends, they'll support him on this. Trust me." Harry finished as he got up suddenly and headed towards Neville's clothes.

The bespectacled boy grabbed a smooth, chocolate oxford and a pair of starched khaki pants and offered them to Neville.

"Here, wear this; it's simple, eye-catching, and very flattering. It's perfect." Harry smiled. Neville returned his smile as a show of gratitude and began changing.

Halfway through buttoning his shirt, Neville stopped and turned back to Harry, who, upon seeing the put out look on his friends face, frowned.

"You don't like it?" Harry questioned.

"N-no..it's just…" here Neville stopped to clear his throat. "I trust you, Harry, I really do. But what if they aren't really his friends?"

Harry, taken aback by this comment, thought on it for a moment before deciding to stick with what he knew.

"It really brings out your eyes, Nev."

*** * D/N * ***

As Draco bent down to tie his shoes he heard the faint shuffling of feet amd turned quickly towards his bedroom door, wand at the ready.

"Oh, I'm pleased to see you, too, Draco." Pansy stated dryly.

Draco frowned, stashing his wand back into his sleeve.

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous is all..not to mention you didn't knock." Draco responded automatically and returned to tying his knot.

Pasny furrowed her brow at this; it wasn't often that Draco felt much of anything that could be considered a vice- he was practically perfect, after all. She took a moment to watch herself in Draco's mirror before turning to him with a smile.

"Don't be. I promised to be on my best behavior, didn't I- didn't we all?" Pansy asked; actually quite miffed that Draco would question the word of another Slytherin, least of all hers. Draco sat stiffly down on his bed. Pansy followed.

"I know that I can't speak for Blaise and the rest of them, but I personally think that the boy-

"_Neville._" Draco corrected harshly.

"That _Neville_ is kind of cute. You two have chemistry, there's no doubt. Plus he's Pureblood and honest; what more could a boy ask for, right?"

"Well, he's terrific in the sac, too." Draco smirked and watched as Pansy burst into a fit of giggles.

"I only hope that you're joking; I thought that you were waiting to find that one out." Pansy looked serious now.

"I am, I am. And it all rides on this; if my friends can't accept him then I might have to rethink-

"Rethink nothing." Pansy spoke sternly.

"If you really like Neville, it won't matter whether or not those oafs can manage to speak two words to the poor boy."

Draco was, not for the first time since he met Neville, left speechless. Pansy, while very book-smart and refined, was not usually this open and accepting of others. When she first arrived at Hogwarts, it had taken her an unusually long time to make friends, for she was actually quite shy. Draco saw this and seized the opportunity to ask her into his circle to try and loosen the girl up; for heaven's sake, her father was a Death Eater- if she didn't grow a backbone now, there was no telling what would become of her.

Draco gave Pansy a once-over. She had really come into her own, long having abandoned her timid nature and near-constant innateness to follow orders. He smiled. She really was a true friend.

"Now, if you're ready, I do believe that we are to arrive just a bit early, yes?" Pansy stood with grace and strut from the room. Draco followed.

*** * D/N * ***

Harry _had _offered to escort Neville all of the way down to the Slytherin's gazebo, but Neville politely declined. He had wanted to go into the situation just how he would exit it; alone. But as the nervous boy made his way outside of the enormous doors of the castle, he started to mentally kick himself for that decision. He needed a support system.

Outside sun was shining, although it was chilly and all around him the colors had already changed from the perfect greens of summer to the dirty browns, bright reds, and dull yellows that were common in the middle of fall. _Should've worn a coat, _Neville scolded himself as he cast a warming charm on his shirt and pants.

The walk across the school grounds and through the gardens to the Slytherin's private gazebo wasn't a long one, and by the time Neville had arrived he was no more prepared to go into the situation before him than he was when he had began his journey.

_Well, here goes nothing…or everything._

Neville walked- only somewhat hesitantly -up to the edge of the Gazebo and looked around at the group of Slytherins, who, by the looks of it, were already deep in conversation. Neville cleared his throat and was greeted by an uncomfortable silence.

"Hullo. Neville Longbottom." He said by way of introduction, and went about shaking the hands of each of the attendees of Draco's tea party.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Gregory Goyle."

"Vincent Crabbe"

"Pansy Parkinson."

She smiled, and Neville returned it, feeling slightly accepted.

"Draco Malfoy."

"N-n-nice to me-meet you all." Neville blushed at the sudden return of his stutter and sat, as quickly as possible at Draco's right side, effectively sandwiching himself between Pansy and his boyfriend.

There was a moment of deafening silence as the other three Slytherin boys sized up Neville, quite openly, before Draco took it upon himself to break it.

"Tea?"


End file.
